Blooming Life- MULTICHAPTER
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Morning sickness, irritability, head aches, mood swings, cravings. Symptoms that Wanda never dreamed to experience but when she finds out she is pregnant with her and Ian's first child, how will she be able to cope? *Based on a oneshot I wrote awhile ago, don't read it first unless you want to ruin the story XD* Wanian or O'Wanda (what's the official ship called?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is based on a oneshot I did by the same title. I hope you guys will like it :D.**

I feel Ian's fingers stroke my scalp as I am hit with another wave of nausea. My breakfast I just ate goes down the river that is normally used for the latrine. I can feel tears pricking the sides of my eyes and I wipe them away with the back of my sleeve.

Puking my guts out: nice start to my morning right? After a bit more puking I collapse onto the cold cave floor, weakened from sickness. My husband Ian sits on the floor and pulls my head into his lap as he continuously combs my golden blond locks with his long warm fingers. I close my eyes sleepily and take Ian's other hand in mine. He gently kisses my clammy forehead as I catch my breath. He pulls back and looks at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I think you're due for a doctor's visit darling." He brushes his hand along my cheek gently. I nod my head weakly. With all the medicine that Doc has, he is sure to have something to cure a stomach bug. I'll be better by lunch. I shakily try to rise from Ian's lap but he grabs my arm and instead scoops me up bridal style, exactly how he did at our wedding a year ago.

I remember the day well. He looked dashing in his stolen tuxedo with Jared and Kyle at his side. Melanie was glowing in a long pale pink dress, perfectly fitting around her huge baby bump. I wore a strangely cut dress that Mel picked out. It's what she called a "high-low" dress which was, in her words, "very popular before the apocalypse." I don't think it suited my petite figure too well but Melanie loved it and Jared said it looked good, which was weird, considering. Oh well.

I remember the venue. Not as fancy as the weddings I know souls have, but beautiful none the less. In fact, it was better. An aisle was cut into the wheat fields. I walked down it with Uncle Jeb's arm hooked through mine as everyone stood in the tall wheat. The mirrors above shone light right at Ian at the end of the aisle. I held my bouquet of desert flowers tightly as I felt tears run down my face, each filled with upmost joy. It's been a year now and I still love him just as much as I did that day, if not more.

I wrap my arms around his muscular neck and rest my pounding head on his built chest. That's one thing about being a soul that I like: you aren't judgmental of humans. It doesn't matter whether they're considered "attractive" or "buff". We aren't really judgmental of anyone, what I mean is that looks don't matter to us, especially since they aren't our own species. I don't ever have to worry about body image. I do, however, worry about me being a soul in that body. I can however say that my husband has to be one of the most attractive people alive.

Melanie has said it before as well. Being a human and well, Melanie, she's extremely judgmental. Some nights, we will kick our partners out of one of the rooms so we can just have sister time, what she calls a sleepover, something else they did before we took over the world. A couple times, late at night when you reveal your deepest secrets, she has said that Ian's handsome. Of course she always catches herself and says it's probably because of the time we spent sharing emotions. That always makes me laugh.

Ian carries me through the winding caves that I have long since memorized towards Doc's office. Inside I see Melanie with her 2 year old son, Cade, hanging on her hip bawling his eyes out.

"All he did was scrape his knee but he insists it's serious and demands that you treat it." Melanie sighs as she pulls her bangs away from her tired face. She's been working nonstop for two years trying to take care of this one insane child. Yes, he is insane. I love him and he can be cute, but he is bouncing off the walls. He has his father's aggressiveness and his mother's stubbornness. Not the best combo.

Doc chuckles as he lifts Cade's knee to inspect it. "Looks like nothing too serious Cade," He informs him before taking out a sterile band aid from his pocket, spraying it with Neosporin and covering the small scrape with the bandage. I giggle weakly, unable to help myself. It's just too cute.

Melanie spins around and Doc looks up. "Another patient I see." Doc says with a smile. Ian looks down at me and flashes me his spectacular half smile. Doc hustles over to us. "What seems to be the problem Wanda?" He asks gently, looking me over.

"Um…" I look up to Ian because I don't really feel like explaining it.

"Well she just woke up this morning feeling very nauseous and I guided her to the latrine and right when she got there she puked. She's been weak and I was wondering if there was something you could give her to, you know, treat her." He explains lamely, finishing off with a shrug. Definitely not as bad as I would have done.

"Okay then," Doc says slowly. "Take her to the cot and I'll just give her some medicine." He informs Ian. Ian carries me to the rough old cot and sets me down gently. I try to stay sitting up but he gently pushes me into a laying position. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I look into his eyes and see that he is obviously worried.

"It's just a bug honey." I whisper to him and smile.

"Yeah…" He groans skeptically and starts stroking my hair again. Doc stumbles over to us and leans over me with a bottle of medicine.

"Hmm… you don't look too sick but I'll give you some anyway. It couldn't hurt could it?" He says with a smile.

"Whatever. Just give it." I sigh. I am immediately struck with surprise at my irritation. "Sorry." I add and close my eyes. I'm tired and my head hurts. Why aren't they giving me medicine? I open my eyes and look at Doc. "What? Give me the medicine." I demand. Doc whispers something to Ian who raises an eyebrow at him then me.

"You think?" A grin splits Ian's face as he looks at me. Doc nods slowly and smiles just the same.

"Does your head hurt Wanderer?" Doc asks knowingly. He looks at me smiling. Is my head hurting a good thing?!

"Yes." I snap again.

"Well, Wanda. We can't be sure but we think you may be pregnant."

**I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was okay. I suggest you guys don't read the oneshot first. It would kinda give away a lot. Tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews :)**

_Pregnant?_ How could I be pregnant? No, no, no. I'm a soul. How could I possibly take care of an innocent human child? I just don't have the discipline to take care of them. I may be kind enough I guess, according to everyone I'm pretty nice, but how would I ever be able to scold something so tiny and sweet like a child? Not to mention my host is only still about the physical age of 20. I'm just so not prepared.

Doc and Ian stare at me as I sit with my mouth hanging open. I can hear Ian chuckling slightly and he sits beside me on the end of the cot before entangling our fingers and kissing me on the cheek gently. I am still unresponsive. Seeing the predicament, Doc reacts.

"Wanda, it's okay. We haven't actually done any tests. We can't really but you are definitely showing some of the signs. You've been throwing up a lot and you've been irritated and your head hurts. Do you ever get weird food cravings?" He asks sounding excited.

"Uh, I guess. If wanting chocolate covered Cheeto's counts…" I'm sure it did. Based on the chuckles I received from both, it did.

"Yes. That definitely counts." Doc says. I can see in my peripheral vision that Ian is grinning ear to ear. Of course. But does he understand how crazy it would be to have a child in this world? Despite me being a soul, I don't want for my child to have their bodies taken away. I want to see what their personality is. I don't want them to have the maturity level of an adult when they're physically an infant. I want to hold them and comfort them and rock them. I want them to be mine. I'm sure Ian would feel to same way. Would I ever be able to get over it if they ended up taking away my baby? Then again, it isn't even my baby is it? It's the host's baby.

I can feel Ian's eyes on me so I turn to meet them. "Aren't you happy?" His voice is high and the words are spread due to his smile. I bite my lip. How am I supposed to word this?

"I'm scared." I say. I think that covers just about everything. He pouts a bit at me in contemplation. Ian doesn't over use words. When he does speak, it is poetic. He chooses his words carefully and what he doesn't say, he can communicate with his eyes. I am one of the few people who can read his eyes. I think he agrees. However, I can still see the sparkle of joy hidden behind the clouds of logic and worry.

"Well, that's about it I guess… I'm no more use to you at the moment." Doc sighs. "You can go back to your guys' room. Sleep Wanda." He scolds, pointing his finger at me. I give him a halfhearted smile before turning back to Ian who, naturally, scoops me up with a laugh then carries me back with him to our room.

"Wow…" Ian sighs, looking to me. I rest my head on his chest, suddenly very tired. "I can't believe it." I can tell he's smiling by the tone of his voice.

"I can't either." I whisper into his chest.

"They're gonna be so beautiful and kind." He breaths back to me.

"I hope they're like you." I tell him. I look at his face and see that he is grinning.

"No, I hope they're like you." He contradicts, still grinning hugely.

"They won't be… they'll probably end up however this host was before." I frown a bit before nuzzling back into his chest. I wish that I could just be human, fully human, and then this baby would actually be mine.

"You never know. They may gain those traits by watching you." Ian reasons. I decide not to push the argument. Melanie wouldn't even call this type of thing a disagreement by her and Jared's standards. I don't know how they could possibly argue that much and still be that in love. It doesn't make sense to me.

It doesn't take long for us to get back to our small room. Because of all the raids we've been going on, all the rooms are more decorated now. I was able to get a solar powered lamp and some new blankets for our room. All the rooms seem a bit homier now.

Ian slides me gently from his arms onto the mattress and pulls the blanket up around me. "I'm going to go get you some Cheeto's okay?" He says with a chuckle. He is turning around to leave but I snatch his hand.

"Can you stay?" I ask with a smile. I feel kind of selfish asking that. Maybe he's hungry too. Then again, I feel selfish letting him go and get something for me. Thankfully, he gives me his beautiful half smile of his and sits on the edge of our bed then takes my hand in both of his.

"What's concerning you?" He asks. His eyes glitter with kindness.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm going to be such a hindrance. I won't be able to do any work." I tell him. It's true but it's not really what I'm concerned about.

"That's okay. You remember when Melanie was pregnant? We all just worked a little more. It's no big deal. But what else?" It still baffles me after all these years just how easily he can see through me. It's like I'm an open book.

"Uh…" He raises an eyebrow. I bite my lip and continue. "I just feel bad. I'm not this kid's mother; I'm the thing that took away its real mom. I feel like a parasite." I explain. The corners of Ian's mouth were pulled down slightly in a small frown.

"Don't say that Wanda. Just because kids are adopted doesn't mean that they don't call their adoptive parents their parents." Ian says with a shrug. I raise my eyebrow. That is not exactly what I was going on. Oh gosh I feel rude. Ian blushes a bit and covers up his past argument. "But seriously when you connect with a host, you become part of their body right? You become connected to them. So scientifically you are partially their mother." That was a little more on target. Still. I smile at him because I know that he is really trying to make me feel better. I feel so selfish. I squeeze Ian's big warm hand and pull him down so he's lying beside me. He pulls me over and rests my head in his chest.

I love the way that my head fits perfectly into the hollow of his shoulder. I love how my arms are just long enough to wrap around his waist with no extra arm length. I love how small I am so he can completely wrap his arms around me.

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep as Ian continues to stroke my hair with one hand and draw circles in my back with the other. I would like to say that I feel into a dreamless peaceful sleep, but I didn't.

**Sorry. Kinda dumb ending. Fail cliffhanger. Oh well. I didn't really like this chapter but I was just speed writing so ya haha. Please give me suggestions on what to fix. I would really appreciate it! :)**

**-ng7**


End file.
